The Wonderful World of Star Wars
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: A collection of songfics and song parodies of the various Star Wars characters, couples, and situations. This takes place throughout the entire Skywalker Saga. Pairings include Anidala, Sorgana, Kanera, and Damerey.
1. The Force Never Bothered Luke Anyway

**I'm surprised no one did this yet. This is a collection of sonfics and song parodies. This oneshots will be out of chronological order- sorry for the confusion. I have 33 songs on my playlist, but suggestions for songs (any from musical to Disney to contemporary) for various couples, characters, and situations in the new Disney canon (Movies, TV shows, books, comics) are welcome! I'm sorry, but I'm unfamiliar with the Legends canon, but I will be in the next few years!**

**Full disclosure: I do not ship Reylo, just so you're aware, but there is a breakup song about them. There will be songs for Anidala and Damerey (which I'm actually saving until Rise of Skywalker comes out). There will be some songs that will be genderbended to fit the character.**

**I do not own Star Wars or any of the songs used.**

**This first song is Let it Go from Frozen. This is after Luke exiles himself.**

Luke couldn't believe it's come to this. One moment of weakness and everything he's worked for came crashing down. His nephew fell to the dark side and the Jedi once again are extinct.

How could he face anyone?

He couldn't take the shame, so he flew to an isolated planet in the Outer Rim: Ach-To. Luke landed his X-wing and started walking up the hill of the island.

_The moon shines bright on the island tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the Jedi you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't deal with this anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on, the force never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_I tried to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurried through the air into the ground_

_My soul was spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like a plasma blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The Jedi are gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The force never bothered me anyw_ay

**Get it? Rise like the break of dawn? The RISE of SKYWALKER?! XD**

**...I'm sorry.**


	2. Ventress Is Looking Out For Her

**Okay, that last chapter sounded so much better in my head. lol Hopefully this will be better. **

**This song is "I'm Looking Out For Me" from ****_Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, _****and takes place after Dooku left Ventress for dead.**

Ventress barely made it to her home village. After she collapsed, Mother Talzin gave her water of life. After a few cups, she was rejuvinated again and still extremely hurt and angry over Dooku betraying her.

_That's it!_

_I've had it!_

_I hate to be dramatic,_

_But it's time for me to fly the coop_

"Um...what is she doing?" A nightsister asked Talzin, a little weirded out by Ventress' sudden burst of song.

_Terrific! __Fine!_

_I'm drawing the line_

_Before I wind up in a Dathomir soup!_

_I was a fool to let you run the show_

_I'm cutting you loose, pal!_

_Look out below!_

_Arrividerci!_

_C'est la vie!_

_Hope all goes well!_

_I'm lookin' out for me!_

"Coruscant. Just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking." Ventress mused. "And I'm the one holding the tweezers! I'll be ruling that planet inside a week!" She aimed a lightsaber at one of the sisters. "What's your problem, liver lips? You don't think I can do it?"

_I mean, I'm not little,_

_Been playing second fiddle,_

_And I don't get no respect_

_I turn the other cheek,_

_But this busted cheek_

_Is the only thanks that I get!_

_I never found a friend that I can trust_

"You mean besides us?" Mother Talzin asked, getting bored with Ventress' singing. Ventress ignored her.

_They promise caviar,_

_And leave me eatin' dust!_

_That's some reward for loyalty_

_From here on in,_

_I'm lookin' out for me!_

_Oh, I don't need nobody else_

_I'll never fail_

_I'll cover my own tail_

_I can take care of myself!_

"Is that why you came to us?" Talzin deadpanned.

Ventress jumped between to sisters and put her arms around them.

_You know, it just don't pay_

_To give a hoot_

_I'm giving both my hearts_

_What do I get?_

_The boot!_

_I'm through with that,_

_I'm flying free_

_From here on in,_

_I'm looking out for me_!

Ventress did a little finishing dance and thrust her arms into the air.

"...So...do you still want our help with revenge against Dooku, or...?" One of the nightsisters asked.

Ventress cleared her throat. "Yes, actually, that would be great. I was just...venting."

**lol In hindsight I guess Ventress was kind of contradicting herself in this chapter. Blagh. Oh well.**


	3. Faithfully

**This is the first full-on song parody. This is Faithfully by Journey. I thought of this while watching The Clone Wars. I think it fits Anidala perfectly. I mean...I know their marriage ended badly, but you know what? So did the guy who wrote this song. His marriage ended, too.**

_Hyperspace_

_Throughout the galaxy_

_Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the holo_

_They say the Galaxy's no place to start a family_

_But right down the line, it's been you and me_

_And loving a Jedi Knight ain't always what it's s'posed to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Warfare life_

_Under the big top world_

_We all need a clone to make us smile_

_Through space and time_

_Always another mission_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours!_


	4. On My Mother's Wings

**Okay, this is a combination songfic and song parody. I heard this song in Quest For Camelot, and I instantly thought of Poe and his mother. Since it's Mother's Day, I thought this would be perfect!**

After the battle of Endor, Shara Bey helped defend Yavin 4. Sometimes, she'd be called away on special missions. By the time Poe was eight years old, he has wanted to go with Shara on her missions.

This time, Shara was called on a mission to deliver some information to the senate.

"Mommy, can I please come?" Poe asked.

"No, baby. Not til you're older." Shara said gently. Poe sighed dejectedly. Shara smiled softly and knelt down to Poe's eye-level. "Tell you what: when I return, we'll go on a fun adventure in my A-wing. Would you like that?"

Poe smiled and nodded. "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"Aw, I'll miss you, too." Shara hugged her son tight and kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Poe replied.

Kes walked up to them. Shara stood up and hugged her husband. "Be safe out there."

"I will." Shara replied. They pulled apart and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you more." Kes replied, smiling.

Shara chuckled. "If you say so."

Kes and Poe watched as Shara took off in her ship. They waved, even though she couldn't see them.

XXX

A month later on a particularly rainy day, Poe gasped happily as he saw Shara's A-wing descending from the sky. "Dad! Dad! She's back!"

Kes and Poe ran outside as the A-wing landed. The Millennium Falcon landed next to it. Instead of Shara stepping out of the A-wing, Leia Organa stepped out. Han Solo and Chewbacca stepped out of the Falcon.

"Poe, go back inside." Kes said seriously. Poe looked up at his father in confusion. "Now."

Poe ran inside the house and looked through the living room window. Leia held onto Shara's helmet. It sounded like she was telling Poe's father bad news. Poe saw Kes fall a step back and rub his face. Leia reached up and pulled him into a hug. Han put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Poe didn't even have to ask. He knew it meant his mother was never coming back.

I_**f you were with me now**_

_**I'd find myself in you**_

_**If you were with me now**_

_**You're the only one who knew**_

_**All the things we planned to do**_

Over the next decade, Poe dreamt of leaving home and defending the galaxy just like his mother. He thought it would be a great way to keep her alive and honor her memory.

_**I want to live my life**_

_**The way you said I would**_

_**With courage as my light**_

_**Fighting for what's right**_

_**Like you made me believe I could**_

When he turned sixteen, Poe told his father he wanted to join the New Republic Navy. Kes agreed, since there wasn't really any major threats to the galaxy. He figured he'd be safe.

_**And I will fly on my mother's wings**_

_**To planets I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel her heartbeat still**_

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my mother's wings**_

Poe finished his education at the Navy Academy and joined the Navy. Over the next twelve years, Poe went on several missions- most of them pretty tame. It was then he started noticing the First Order causing trouble.

_**This world I'll never see**_

_**My dreams that just won't be**_

_**This A-wing's flight**_

_**In just one night**_

_**Will have covered more**_

_**Distance than me**_

Twenty-one years after Shara's death, Poe met with Leia Organa, who recruited him to join the Resistance. Poe gladly accepted and couldn't wait to tell his father. He could almost feel Shara hugging him with pride.

_**But I will fly on my mother's wings**_

_**To planets I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel her heartbeat still**_

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my mother's wings**_

Kes was a little more than skeptical about his son putting himself in potential danger by joining the Resistance.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother." Kes said calmly.

"You won't." Poe insisted. "But people are suffering. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Kes was slightly taken aback. Those were the same words Shara used to explain her reasoning for joining the Rebellion.

_**Someday with her spirit to guide me**_

_**And her memory beside me**_

_**I will be free**_

Poe threw his pack up in his x-wing. Kes ran up to him. "I wanted to give you something before you left." He pulled out a ring on a chain necklace. "This was your mother's wedding ring. Take this so that not only will she always be with you, but if you ever find the right person, give it to them."

Poe smiled, put the necklace on and hugged his father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too." They pulled apart. "Take care of yourself, kid."

"I will."

_**To fly on my mother's wings**_

_**To planets I have never been**_

_**There is so much I've never seen**_

_**And I can feel her heartbeat still**_

_**And I will do great things**_

_**On my mother's wings**_

_**On my mother's wings**_

Poe went through some tough trials over the next few years when in the Resistance and had to learn some hard lessons. Before each mission, he would close his hand over his mother's ring and closed his eyes as if to pray for luck. After each successful mission, Poe would always imagine his mother smiling down on him.

And she was.


	5. The Jedi's Got Potential

**Okay, so only part of this song would be perfect for ROTS, so this will be short and most likely won't make sense on paper. Anyway, this song is "The Lady's Got Potential" from Evita.**

_**In 19 BBY there was a military scheme**_

_**Behind it was Chancellor Palpatine.**_

_**Who did not feel the need to be elected**_

_**The clones had themselves a party at the point of a blaster**_

_**The Jedi were fast, but the clones were faster**_

_**A bomb or two and very few objected**_

_**Yeah, just one shell and the Jedi knights fall like flies, kapow, die**_

_**They stumble and fall, bye bye**_

_**Backs to the wall, aim high**_

_**We're having a ball**_

_**The tank and blaster rule as liberty dies**_

_**The Jedi's got potential, he was setting his sights**_

_**OK, he wasn't trained but he had the right friends**_

_**And we all know a career depends**_

_**On knowing the right fella to be stellar**_

_**Yeah, just one shell and senators lose their nerve, kapow, die**_

_**They stumble and fall, bye bye**_

_**Backs to the wall, aim high**_

_**We're having a ball**_

_**That's how we get the Empire we deserve**_

_**Now the man behind the Emperor calling the shots**_

_**Involved so discreetly in a lot of his plots**_

_**Was Anakin Skywalker, would be Darth Vader**_

_**He began in the Jedi Order on Coruscant so**_

_**Saw Palpatine's rise from the very front row**_

_**I reckon he'd do likewise sooner or later**_

_**Yeah, just one blast and the tear gas falls like rain, kapow, die**_

_**They haven't a chance, bye bye**_

_**The terrorists advance**_

_**But one guy doesn't dirty his hands**_

_**Vader was biding his time out in the slow lane**_

**...Eh, well, we all have those days, right?**


End file.
